projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Need for Speed Underground Rivals
Need for Speed: Underground Rivals (short: NFS:UR) is the first Need for Speed game released on the PSP, as well as released for the GBA. It was first sold on March 14, 2005 in North America and later on September 1, 2005 in Europe. The game is the PSP and GBA equivalent of Need for Speed: Underground and Underground 2 and follows a very similar gameplay style. However, no plot is involved in this title. The police seen in earlier titles are absent again. Gameplay Races in this game take place on night only and players cannot freeroam in this title. Tuning is a major factor in gameplay; to unlock more, both performance and visual parts, players need to collect 'upgrade points'. In Underground Rivals players can either play the Underground Mode (Career) and/or Quick Race. The Underground Mode can be played in four difficulties. Statistics are viewable in the Driver Status screen in My Underground. Game Modes *Circuit Race - This mode is divided in four class: Master, Novice, Pro and Car Spec. The first three are merely race events with horsepower restrictions, while Car Spec allows only compulsory cars to take part in particular events. *Drag Race - In a long straight, players accelerate their car up to max speed. This mode is only playable with manual transmission. *Drift Attack - Players have to drift on several markers, that are placed on the ground. Winner is the one, that collected most drift points. *Lap Knockout Race - Any player that completes a lap in last place will be eliminated. This goes on until one is left. *Nitrous Run - To win the race, players need to get from one checkpoint (called gate) to another. By passing through a gate, time and nitrous will be added. *Street Cross - Racers will drive in a narrow indoor circuits containing 90° and 180° curves mostly. Street Cross is greatly based on Street X. *Rally Relay - Players drive two laps around a circuit. After completing the first lap, the player has to swap her/his vehicle. Customization Actually players will not get any benefits for customizating their car visually. There's no Star Rating and whatsover. Visual parts don't come separate, but in bodykit sets only. However, players can now write their own lettering and put them on the windscreen, backlight and bonnet. Most important are performance mods, with which players can modify acceleration, top speed and handling. Any car in this game can be upgraded to be very competitive to even the strongest production cars. After purchasing one type of performance part, players can install it in their other vehicles without the cost of credits. Cars List Different to other Underground installments, NFS:UR features a fairly large number of muscle cars such as the Mustang Fastback, which hasn't made an appearance in any main Need for Speed title. Standard Vehicles *2001 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *1999 Dodge Neon *2001 Ford Focus ZX3 *1967 Ford Mustang Fastback *2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R *2005 Mazda MX-5 *1995 Mazda RX-7 *2004 Mazda RX-8 *1997 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII *1994 Nissan 240SX *2004 Nissan 350Z *2004 Nissan Sentra SE-R Spec V *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *2005 Pontiac GTO *2003 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *2000 Toyota Celica GT-S *1996 Toyota Supra *2003 Volkswagen Golf GTI Boss Vehicles *1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Tank) *2003 Subaru Impreza WRX STi (Triple Dub) *2001 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (DJ Wes) *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 (GT King) Trivia *The GBA and NDS versions of Underground 2 utilize similar gameplay mechanics as seen in Underground Rivals. Category:PSP games